


All for the Cake

by quatresnuku



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cake, Friendship, Gen, Kamen Rider - Freeform, Team Building, Team Up, stamp relay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: Aruto and Izu team up with Yaiba and Fuwa in hopes to win a stamp card race at the one amusement park. The winner will get a legendary Christmas Cake that Aruto has fail to taste many times. Along the way they will have to work together for the goals.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Another Toku Holiday Special (2019)





	All for the Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucybeetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/gifts).



Kamen Rider Zero-One

Rated G

Christmas Cake Race

“Yosh!” Let’s do this Izu!” Aruto nodded at the direction of the crowed at the entrance of the local amusement park. The park was having a stamp card event for Christmas that he was determined to participate in and win. As they got closer, he saw to familiar faces that he almost didn’t recognized. Yaiba and Fuwa were in the crowd. They looked different in causal clothes. Fuwa had on a long-padded jacket with a beaning and Yua was wearing a peach pea coat with a big fluffy scarf and a pair of earmuffs. She also was wearing shorts with knit tights under it, as well as a set of ankle boots. He long hair was pulled into a ponytail.

“AIMS!” the want-a-be comedian exclaimed walking up to the pair.

“Hiden! What are you doing here?” Fuwa asked annoyed.

“He’s obviously here for the stamp card event,” Yaiba stated coolly.

“That is correct,” stated Izu. Since she was a humangear she was the only one of them that didn’t have on any winter gear.

“I’m goanna win!” Aruto announced proudly with his hands on his hips.

“You really wan that prize don’t you, huh?”

“Oh course! It’s a Treme Bakery Christmas Cake. They only make 10 a day the week leading up to Christmas. They are legendary. I mean Treme cakes are normally amazing, but these are supposedly mind blowing.”

“That’s why we are all here,” said Yaiba.

“If you really want a cake you should just try lining up like everyone else,” Fuwa tried baiting him leaning into the other man.

“President Aruto has already tired that. Including yesterday he has failed to acquire the Christmas cake thirty-three times,” she informed him

“Pfff, thirty-three times!”

“Shut up! You’re also here for the cake too. Aren’t you?”

“We are but we haven’t failed thirty-three times,” he mocked. Aruto glared at him and the two them just glared at each other. You could practically see the sparks.

“Are the two of you done?” Yaiba asked walking back. They hadn’t even notice her slip away, “I registered us as a team.”

“Huh?” they both said in unison.

“When they had announced the event, they also announced that it would be a team even. We have to work in teams of two to five.” She pointed to herself and each of them.

“Ok, fine, but do we have to work with Hiden. Couldn’t the two of us just team up with out them?” Fuwa asked stepping closer to her while side-eyeing the younger man. She looked him in the face.

“If you don’t want to work together then you can find another team.”

“I’m good working together!” Aruto announced raising his hand. Yaiba looked at Fuwa and he shrugged his shoulders in defeat. With that their stamp relay team was formed.

The first challenge that they went to be the pellet shooter stall. Each team was only allowed one team member at a time. They were given six pellets and had to try and hit the targets. Yaiba went first.

“I’m surprised you didn’t want to do this one. I mean you’re all bang! Bang!” Aruto asked making finger guns with his hands. Fuwa rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything in return. He just watched as Yaiba hit all the most difficult targets with ease. Aruto and Izu both clapped impressed at her skills. Not only did they get the stamp for the relay, but she was also rewarded a fluffy, angry wolf plushy that reminded Aruto of someone, but he couldn’t quite place. Fuwa sneezed. Izu handed him a tissue and they were on their way to the second challenge.

The next activity that they had to complete was a riddle game. For this Aruto volunteered leaving the technical advisor a little nervous.

“What is red and white and goes up and down?” asked the humangear running the stand. The two officers were stumped and even if they knew the answer they weren’t allowed to help. The young president furrowed his brows and rubbed his chin. Then suddenly his eyes went wide, and he slammed his hand down on the table.

“Santa Clause in an elevator!” he said confidently. Yaiba sighed and Fuwa puffed out his cheeks like a chipmunk. The was a brief pause before the humangear opened his mouth and a bang bong sound came out letting them know that he got the correct answer. Aruto had to answer two more questions correctly before they could earn their stamp. He walked away from there feeling proud and a new respect from the two officers.

Challenge after challenge, their little group easily completed them together. As much as the three riders didn’t really want to admit it, they were quite the team and they were having a great time. They were on their way to their tenth challenge when Izu noticed a tall man in a hooded jacket. She stopped and pointed as the rest of the group took notice.

“MetsubouJinrai.net!!!!!!!” Aruto exclaimed!!!!

“Ahh Zero-one! A.I.M.S” Jin said pouting and scratching his head.

“Seriously, why did you have to show up today,” Fuwa growled. Yua tossed Izu her stuffed animal and pulled out her shotrizer and he did the same. Aruto also followed suit and donned his belt. The three of them transformed along with the humangear terrorist and the battle began.

Jin was particularly annoying and tuff to deal with so the battle went on much longer than anticipated. To top it all Horobi also showed up as well. In the end the members of MetsubouJinrai.net were able to escape in the end but thankfully there was minimal property damage, and no one got hurt. They weren’t so lucky in the stamp even. They had spent valuable time fighting and another team had completed all the challenges and won the prize. The all went home with their head hung low.

The next day was Christmas Eve. Aruto had let the human staff go home and let a skeleton team of humangear running in case of emergencies. He alone was the only one still working, although he wasn’t getting much done. He would sign a paper and then pause, sigh and contemplate how his life turned out this way. He really thought that this time was finally going to be the time that he got to taste that legendary Christmas cake but instead was only met with failure for the thirty-fourth time.

“President Aruto, perhaps you should also leave since almost all of the staff have already gone,” Izu suggested sensing the melancholy of her boss.

“It’s alright, Izu. I don’t feel like celebrating,” he sighed. 

“See he hasn’t left yet,” Yua said walking into his office with Fuwa by her side.

“Yeah but it’s like a freaking ghost town. I don’t think I saw another person on our way up,” the blue Kamen rider complained. Izu and Aruto looked at each other and then back at the pair, slightly confused by their sudden visit. Then Yaiba lifted a large paper bag for him to see. Aruto stood up wide eyed and went to the other side of the desk, recognizing the logo on the bag. She smirked.

“We were sent this as a thank you for dealing with those rouge humangear and keeping everyone safe yesterday,” she informed him placing the bag upon the table.

“Don’t tell me,” Aruto nervously came over to the coffee table.

“Treme Bakery’s Christmas Cake!” Fuwa said smugly. Yaiba smiled brightly at the cake and for a moment both boy’s hearts skipped a beat before going back to the matter at hand.

“I’ll prepare some tea,” commented Izu but they weren’t listening. The two were focused on watching Yua taking the cake box out of the bag before opening. They cake practically glowed like a hidden treasure in a video game. It had simple decorations, but it was all immaculately done. Aruto held his breath as he watched her cut the cake into equal proportions. She served it up on the paper plates that came with the cake. There was so much anticipation in the air that you could practically cut it with a knife. They sat at the coffee table each with a slice and took a deep breath before they took a bite. They moaned because the cake had measured up to their expectations and then some. Izu went and put a cup of tea in front of each of them but they didn’t touch it. Suddenly Aruto stood up

“Life is batter with cake!!!!!” he declared. Fuwa tried to hold in his laugh but ended up starting to choke when the humangear secretary started explaining Aruto’s pun. He sat there coughing as Yaiba patted his back. She had an amused look upon her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and Merry Christmas everyone and Happy Holidays. I hope you enjoyed this little fic


End file.
